wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Dancing through the Dark Flames.
' Dancing through the Dark Flames' Flicker laughed at the thought that she was alone. "No! This can't be true! I... I don't believe it! Tumble, tell me it's not true!" Flicker bellowed after the SandWing. Tumble stopped and turned around to face the sad dragonet, sitting alone in the sands. "I'm sorry, kid. I was there. He died bravely, but he's dead," Tumble sighed. "Look, I don't know how to help you understand, but come with me. I'll let you stay with my family for the night." "No," Flicker quietly said. She hung her head as she stood up. "I don't want to be around anyone who tells me lies! I don't believe you!" She spread out her grey wings and took to the skies. Tumble sighed. Flicker flew off into the sky. Tumble sat down and curled his barbed tail around his body. “C’mon Kid!” he bellowed at her, but she payed no attention to him. She soon was out of sight. Flicker flew on through the night until she reached a high enough mountain to rest upon. Flicker landed and sank down onto the hard rock. Around her was the Sky Kingdom, where the fearsome Queen Scarlet reigned. Flicker sighed and let her wings fall onto the cold stone. They shimmered in the moonlit sky. She heaved in a breath and let it out, putting her head down. She closed her eyes and listened to the distant frogs croaking on the Delta River. Flicker soon fell asleep, but not into a dreamless sleep. She dreamt of an ongoing nightmare, that came every night. It was always about meeting a dragon. A pitch black dark dragon, who never spoke but always lead her further and further down a long bright hallway. She always woke up when she got to the end, but this time she got to the end, but didn’t wake up. Instead she looked around. The room wasn’t bright anymore, instead it was a forest. The forest looked peaceful. Flicker knew it wasn’t the Rainforest, she knew. Instead this forest was a dark green, pine forest. Flicker stepped forward and reached out, dying to touch one of the soft pine needles. Suddenly the forest was a flame. Flicker heard screaming off in the distance, near the middle of the forest. She gulped and dashed in. She jumped and dodged fighting her way inside, to find the voice, she longed to save. She reached the center, in minutes, but stopped short. Bending over a red dragonet, was a dark dragon. The dragon was crying. Flicker stepped forward, and heard the dragon speaking. She listened close, somehow knowing the dragon couldn’t see her. “I’ll dance through the flames with you.” the dragon said. It lifted its head and took off into the night sky. The dragon’s wings covered the bright moonlight, lighting it up. Flicker looked from the big dragon to the dragonet. It lay still, probably dead. Overall it didn’t look hurt in anyway. There was hints of burns but nothing major. Flicker stepped forward. She reached out to touch the hurt dragonet, but her talons were suddenly pulled backwards, forcing back out from the woods. Flicker screamed and flailed as she was thrown violently backwards. She hit the ground with a loud thump. She tried to run back to help the dragonet, but her eyes closed, drifting her back into reality far far away from the poor dead dragonet. Flicker opened her eyes and looked around. Her vision was still foggy but she could tell some shapes. She leaned forward towards the bright light. She reached out her talons and swiped them around til she hit something hard and squishy. “Whoa! Stop hitting me!” the voice cried out. Flicker surprised, jumped up in response to the sound. “Who, what?” she asked, looking around. She heard scuffling and talons on stone. “Are you okay? Kid!” another voice called out to her. Flicker blinked and reached out again, reaching towards the voices. She blinked and finally her vision restored. She blinked a few more times and looked around. She was in a dark stone room. It was dimly lit, making it unable for her to see the dragons around her. She reached out and felt cold scales, brush up against her talons. “Hey kid!” the cold sounding voice snapped. Flicker retreated her talon and moved backwards. “I’m sorry,” she muttered quietly. “It’s alright. IceWings are like that. Don’t worry kid, I’m not a mean IceWing, though. I’m Bear, nice to meet you.” the cold voice said, kindly. Flicker looked down, worried. “I’m Flicker,” she mumbled under her breath. “What did you say? I couldn’t understand it. Was is Flight, or Fight?” Bear asked her. “Flicker,” she said more boldly. She stood up and noticed she was chained up. THe Chains were latched onto her feet and wings. She pulled on them, sturdy. “Flicker, nice name.” Bear said. Flicker heard him sit down. She looked at him through the ever growing darker room around her. Little windows sat perched at the top of the walls. She looked at them. The light outside was growing darker and darker, a sign that it was almost night time. Flicker laid her head down, listening to Bear the IceWing’s deep breathing next to her. She fell asleep, drifting far away into a dream. As she dreamt, she opened her eyes to black darkness. Suddenly the floor gave out on her and she fell, going farther into the already black nothingness. She landed on a hard floor. Her head ached as she stood up, brushing off her wings. She looked around. A small light glimmered far far away. She stepped forward, but an invisible force pushed her back. Flicker looked around, searching for a way to get out of this darkness. She stopped as a dark shadow moved over the light. The shadow lunged forward, baring it’s teeth. Flicker screamed but it was too late. The figure had caught her. She was too late. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Genre (Short Story) Category:Genre (Tragedy)